


Coin Toss

by Petchricor



Series: DBH oneshots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I saw the coin trick and knew kids would love it, Post Pacifist Ending, Random Fluff, connor being cute with kids, so i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: and that's a wrap!Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good dont get caught~Petchricor





	Coin Toss

Connor was walking aimlessly, not something he usually did but Hank had told him he needed to ‘get out of the house’. He didn’t really have friends or activities he liked, so he resorted to just walking through the city. Spring had begun, so it wasn’t as cold. Not that it matter to Connor, who didn’t feel temperature, but he could see the humans wearing lighter jackets and they had switched back to sneakers instead of boots.

There was something nice about the budding leaves and flowers. Connor wondered it if could be considered symbolic, spring starting just as humans started returning to the city. The world slowly coming back to life. Connor felt his lips twitch in an almost smile, thinking of how Hank would tease him about a thought like that.

Walking was boring.

Connor found a bench on the edge of a playground and sat there, pulling out his coin and playing with it as he thought, staring off into the distance. A few children approached him, eyes locked on the coin flying between his fingers with ease. It struck him that they were fascinated by it, by _him_. He smiled at them in what he hoped was a friendly manner, tossing the coin up and catching it.

“How do you do that?” a little girl asked, holding the hand of her friend. They were nervous, wary. Because he was an android? Perhaps merely because he was a stranger, kids didn’t have concepts like that yet. At least, he didn’t think so.

“I calculate my movements,” he said simply, tossing it to his other hand and catching it between his fingers. They gasped softly. “I’m an android, it’s not as difficult for me.” He continued to play with the coin, finding himself smiling as the children watched in wonder.

He had an idea.

“Catch!” He gently tossed it at a child, they squealed and fumbled with it before catching it as they all laughed. He grinned, feeling himself fill with an emotion he couldn’t place. Amusement? Joy? He liked it, whatever it was.

“What’s your name?” one of them asked as they sat next to him. He watched closely as the kids played with the coin, trying to copy him and failing, but they seemed happy all the same.

“My name is Connor, what’s yours?” He chuckled as he was flooded with answers all at once, his processors catching every single one. “Those are all good names.” One of the boys handed him the coin, begging him to do it again. He gladly did, rolling it between his fingers.

He had another idea.

He slid it into his sleeve and acted surprised when he couldn’t find it. “It seems I have lost my coin!” he exclaimed in fake shock, looking around. The kids gasped and started looking for it on the ground and the bench, chattering loudly. “Aha! I think I found it.” He reached behind one of their ears and let it slide back into his hand as he pulled away. They all gasped then squealed and laughed. He grinned, that warm feeling blooming in his chest.

He wondered how long it would take for androids to be allowed to adopt.

All at once parents swooped in, many of them leading their kids away without explanation but he could tell on their faces they were afraid he could have hurt them. He frowned but didn’t comment. Four stayed, their parents merely keeping close watch on the situation at hand. He let them, going back to his tricks and playing with the kids.

It wasn’t long before they too had to go home. These parents were much kinder, shaking his hand and asking his name, smiling when he said he thought their kids were good. They went away and Connor headed home, an odd bounce in his step that wasn’t there before.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good dont get caught
> 
> ~Petchricor


End file.
